Individual semiconductor components, such as diodes, transistors, and resistors are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, the individual semiconductor components are glued or soldered onto a printed circuit board with other components to provide a desired circuit. The electrical structures for the individual semiconductor components are typically fabricated on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is then divided into a plurality of individual chips, each chip including an electrical structure. Each chip is then typically attached to a chip carrier (e.g., glued, soldered). Wire bonds are then applied to the chip and the carrier for accessing the electrical structure. The chip, carrier, and wire bonds are then encased with a molding compound or enclosed in another suitable housing to provide a packaged semiconductor component. Typical housings include lead frames packages, leadless packages, and surface mounted devices (SMDs). This fabrication process is complex and expensive.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.